simsfanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eternamente - 2x01: A Tranquilidade Está Longe de Chegar
Acordei um pouco tarde hoje, mas não tem problema, estou demasiadamente feliz e não sei por quê. Desço as escadas cantarolando: - Want you to make me feel... like i'm the only girl in the world... Chego atrás do sofá e ouço meu pai dizer: 350px|center - Bom dia Mia! Pelo visto está bem... feliz. Eu sorrio, porém acho que ele não percebe isso, então digo: - Sim, pai, bom dia. Não sei por que estou feliz. Meu pai então diz: - Você se formou, cresceu de forma saudável e é uma linda mulher. Talvez seja isso, não acha? Eu digo enquanto me retiro para preparar meu café: - Pai... não me envergonhe. Meu pai ri e diz: - Mas eu não estou mentindo! ---- 350px|center Entro em casa todo animado e digo quase gritando: - Mãe! Eu voltei! Mãe...! Nada, acho que ela deve está lá em cima, subo para seu quarto e ao tentar abrir a porta, emperrou de novo. Faço um leve esforço e consigo abri-la, mas ao entrar no quarto, nada nem ninguém. Talvez ela tenha apenas saído... mas eu esperava que minha mãe estivesse aqui para vê o filho formado no colégio militar, eu pensei que poderia se orgulhar... mas parece que me enganei. 350px|center Saio e vou para o meu quarto, assim que chego vejo um bilhete, o pego de imediato e começo a ler: - Querido Ronan... Paro de ler e concluo, é da minha mãe, e os anos se passaram e ela ainda não se conforma em não poder ter me dado o nome de Ronan... pensei que já tivesse superado, prossigo com a leitura: - Eu sinto muito por não ter sido uma mãe perfeita, sinto mesmo. Era muito imatura e irresponsável quando você nasceu, mas ainda assim não desisti de você, mesmo quando tive motivos... suas escolhas nessa vida... não posso dizer que me agradaram, apenas posso dizer que queria ter tido um filho que se parecesse mais comigo, mas ainda assim saiba que eu te amo, muito, e é por isso que estou partindo. Você já sabe cuidar de si mesmo e o que fazer, não precisa mais de mim. Não estarei mais ai para atrapalhar seu caminho. Provavelmente quando você ler isso já estarei fora da cidade. Eu apenas digo boa sorte, Ronan. Que Deus lhe proteja a onde você for. Assinado sua mãe, Astrid. Estou sozinho, definitivamente sozinho. Se fosse ontem, eu estaria gostando, mas... Agora... Sinto um vazio e uma culpa gigantesca. Estou sozinho e tudo o que me restou é Mia, e vou até ela. ---- São quatro e meia e já parece de noite, é o inverno batendo nas nossas portas, porém esse ano pelo que eu vi na previsão do tempo, não terá neve, acho que nevou tanto no último inverno que não restou mais neve para cair. É impressionante. Meu pai saiu e estou sozinha, como sempre sem fazer nada, ainda não decidi que emprego devo entrar... E meu pai está me dando liberdade demais para escolher, ainda assim me sinto mal, ele já me sustentou a vida inteira e eu queria ajudá-lo. A campainha está tocando, quem será? Já não recebemos visitas há muito tempo, espero que não esteja tão frio lá fora ainda. Saio e não há ninguém, está um frio agradável, posso dizer que valeu a pena ter saído um pouquinho, lembro-me então de Benjamin, quando ele costuma vim aqui ele vai para onde fica a moto, chego lá então. É ele! Ele voltou! Ele voltou! 350px|center Benjamin sorri para mim e eu sorrio para ele, em seguida ele diz: - Estou aqui, como disse que estaria. Perdi muita coisa? Eu rio e digo: - Não... apenas a minha formatura... Ele diz com um ar caído: - Eu gostaria muito de ter ido... Eu digo com o fim de animá-lo: - Não tem problema! Ele sorrir um pouco. 350px|center Benjamin diz: - Deve ter se formado com méritos. Eu sorrio e digo: - Sim, recebi alguns... apenas meu pai foi e inclusive descobrir o quanto ele fica bem de terno. Benjamin ri e diz: - Definitivamente eu não fico bem de terno! Eu digo para ele ironicamente: - Duvido. Benjamin diz: - É verdade, também nunca apreciei muito... Eu digo inconformada: - Mas você é de Monte Vista! Benjamin diz com uma careta: - E daí? Já me obrigaram a usar muitos ternos ao invés de ser eu mesmo. Prefiro continuar do jeito que estou. Eu digo com intenções: - Ah, vamos, cale-se! Então avanço para ele e beijo-o. Deveríamos ter feito isso antes se não fosse esse assunto tão longo. 350px|center Depois de beijá-lo, Benjamin cora um pouco e diz: - Realmente, deveria ter feito isso antes. Estava com saudade. Eu sorrio, Benjamin diz: - Você cresceu... continua linda como sempre... Eu o interrompo e digo: - Eu senti sua falta, Benjamin. Benjamin diz com os olhos baixos: - Eu também, Mia, você não faz ideia. Um minuto de silêncio e ele diz mais animado: - Podemos sair um pouco? Para... ainda não sei para onde, você decide onde podemos ir, querida. Eu balaço a cabeça e digo: - Sim! Eu adoraria! Então, decidimos ir ao parque um pouco, o festival de inverno ainda não foi montado, é uma pena, mas aproveitamos a cabine de fotos que tem por lá para tirar umas fotos, e já sei exatamente onde vou colocar. Depois fomos jantar no bistrô, Benjamin me contou um pouco sobre o colégio militar e eu sobre como fiquei depois que ele partiu... completamente abalada, mas ele me prometeu que não iria acontecer novamente. Assim que saímos, Benjamin me abraça e diz: - Fico muito feliz por ter saído com você, querida. Devo te levar para casa agora, seu pai pode descobrir que voltei e brigar com você. Eu digo enquanto ainda estou envolvida em seu abraço: 350px|center - E você se preocupa com isso? Sabemos nos cuidar, meu pai pode não gostar, mas não vai impedir. Saímos desse abraço e Benjamin diz: - Mesmo assim, vou criar um pouco de coragem e depois, pedir para ele autorização. Sinto-me um fora da lei da forma que estamos. Eu sorrio e digo: - Não se preocupe, namorado. Apenas leve-me para casa, amanhã falamos mais sobre isso, seu fofo. - Benjamin sorri. Então paramos na frente da minha casa e eu digo: - Muito obrigada por me acompanhar, querido Benjamin. 350px|center Benjamin diz: - É o mínimo, querida. Devo ir rápido, antes que seu pai me perceba ou chegue... boa noite e até amanhã. Benjamin começa a correr pela calçada e fico acenando logo atrás enquanto digo quase gritando: - Boa noite! Assim que Benjamin finalmente some de vista, vou em direção a porta e ouço a moto de meu pai, acabamos por entrar juntos, e como sempre ele me perguntou depois onde eu fui e me desculpei dizendo que sair para jantar, sozinha. 350px|center ---- 350px|center Quem pode ser batendo na minha porta a essa hora? Vou me trocar e sair, espero que quem quer que seja, não demore muito, pois preciso dormir. Assim que saio e susto, aqueles conhecidos olhos cor de folha penetrando em minha vista, Emanuel Monthy, aquele cão que destruiu minha vida no passado. 350px|center Eu digo enquanto o encaro: - Emanuel Monthy... Ele diz: - Benjamin Clark... Mudo minha postura perante a ele e digo com raiva: - O que faz aqui seu cão do inferno? Ele ri e diz: - O que você sabe. Já que foi embora de Monte Vista, não poderia te destruir novamente, então vim atrás de você! 350px|center Continuamos a nos encarar e eu digo: - Que merda quer de mim? Esteja satisfeito! É rico! A família mais valorizada daquele lugar, a não ser que seu pai tenha perdido tudo no jogo... Ele fica sério e diz: - Vou direto ao assunto. Cheguei aqui antes de seu retorno, já observei o lugar... consegui aliados, e sei quem é a nova Angeline Stafford... sua querida Mia, não é? Eu suspiro fundo no intuito de manter a calma diante dele, e digo: - O que quer de mim dessa vez? Emanuel diz um pouco risonho: - O de sempre! Sou menos diabólico que meu antepassado, mas minhas intenções permanecem... Eu mudo minha postura e digo: - Que intenções, Emanuel? Fale seu maldito! Ele diz: 350px|center - Opa! Mantenha a calma! Sei exatamente o que fazer deixá-los sem saída... - fico apenas a observá-lo, enquanto isso Emanuel continua: - Meu plano inicial era tirar-lhe a honra, mas merda nenhuma ia adiantar você ia sofrer um pouco, como qualquer homem que vê a mulher que a ti pertence sendo desonrada por outro, mesmo assim voltariam para aquele amor de conto de fadas novamente, porque você a perdoaria e iam viver felizes para sempre numa casinha de chocolate... Eu não me contenho e grito: - Seu monstro! Fique longe de Mia! Aproximo-me com pressa até ele, querendo agarrar seu pescoço e enforcá-lo só por ter de ouvir isso, porém ele tira do bolso um canivete e enquanto dou alguns passos atrás ele diz com raiva: - Não ouse, Benjamin, não ouse. Eu digo enquanto penso o porquê de tudo isso: - Por que sempre a Mia? Apenas diga, por quê? Ele diz: - O porquê de sempre ser Angeline? Eu o corrijo: - Mia. Estamos numa outra vida agora. Apenas você que manteve o nome original. Ele diz um pouco irritado: - Que seja! Eu o encaro, Emanuel então diz: 350px|center - Ela sempre é a fonte de sua felicidade infinita, é uma pena isso, uma pessoa tão feliz em tempos de caos que vivemos e sua felicidade Benjamin, sempre foi um grande incômodo ao meu antepassado e seu sofrimento foi o maior prazer que ele já teve na vida. Por isso Mia. Por isso, fique atento, assim que colocar minhas mãos nela dê adeus, e quando chorar em cima de suas fotos lembre-se de que não vão se encontrar em outra vida. Eu grito enquanto avanço em sua direção: - Maldito seja! Emanuel pega o canivete e aponta-o para mim, paro a um passo dele, ele então diz maleficamente: - Não pense que a polícia estará para ajudar, o delegado deve a vida dele a mim, se eu quiser que nada seja feito, nada será. Não pense que vão escapar, se eu pegar Mia do lado de fora do perímetro. Ela está morta! E você também! Ele sai correndo rápido de costas ainda com o canivete, eu grito de raiva e pânico: - Cão do inferno! Volte aqui! Começo a correr atrás de Emanuel, mas ele então corre da forma normal e rápida para bem longe. Era para tudo está bem e agora isso, ele quer matar Mia... não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Meu coração dói só em pensar em levar flores para ela num cemitério escuro. E minha cabeça lateja de raiva daquele maldito. Preciso voltar e tentar me acalmar, tentar dormir. Fico me virando na cama, Mia, Mia... Mia... MIA! Ela não pode sair de casa, em hipótese alguma! Seu pai precisa saber do risco que ela corre, ela precisa saber, eu preciso ir contar amanhã, preciso tomar providencias. A vida de Mia é mais importante a mim do que minha própria vida, e nada posso permitir que aconteça com ela. Vou dormir mesmo tão agoniado apenas para que amanhã chegue logo e que eu possa contar a ela o que é preciso saber. 350px|center